


Operation Candy Taker 5

by Zannora1596



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Edd excited, Four friends trick or treating, Gen, Matt happy-go-lucky, Tom being a grumpy arse, Tord go with the flow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zannora1596/pseuds/Zannora1596
Summary: Edd is determined to get the others to go trick or treating with him. Of course with costume and stuff.





	Operation Candy Taker 5

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was first posted on my amino account, zannora, then I decided to share my fanfic here on ao3 just to, you know, share. I wrote this fanfic during a 10 day Halloween challenge. This was for Day 8 challenge: Your favorite Eddsworld character in any animal costume of your choice! In this case, Tord in a lion costume.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this oneshot fanfic!

As nightfall began to set onto the small suburban area, the streets were filled with costume-wearing-children wandering from house to house yelling 'trick or treat’, asking for the oh-so delightful candies. It was Halloween night, every living souls’ favourite time of the year. Everything was peachy and cheery, except for one house that did not have any decoration whatsoever. The house of the coloured hoodies, infamous for their out of this world adventure.

Children's laughter and giggling can be heard all the way to Tord’s secret lab in his room. His friends did not even know of its existence despite living under the same roof. Plus, the lab was hidden quite well with a flip of a lever.

Tord did not want anyone to know what he was doing in that lab of his, maybe because of the secrets it contained that could frighten anyone who saw it. Blueprints decorated the walls of the lab and unfinished projects were littered on the corner of the room. Sitting behind a desk was the inventor himself, currently working on his latest project of putting up a house defence system in case of an axe-wielding maniac running amok.

Tord’s concentration was disrupted due to a wave of loud knocks on his bedroom door. He quickly ran out of the lab and pulled up the perfectly hidden lever behind a picture of himself, lowering a wall between his bedroom and the secret lab.

“Tord! Quick, come downstairs. Group meeting!” Edd yelled, his hand trying to turn the doorknob. Luckily, it was locked. Tord breathed out in relief while leaning onto a wall, hands wiping the sweat formed on his forehead.

“O-okay, I’ll be down there in a minute,” Tord yelled back, hoping his friend did not question the locked door.

“Hurry, it’s extremely important!” Edd’s footsteps echoed the hallway, leaving Tord’s room as he climbed down the stairs. Tord sighed from his friend’s answer as he looked back at the walls that hid his secret lab. 

'What kind of adventure will Edd lead us into this time? Or should I say trouble?’ Tord thought, a smile on his face. Tord reminisced about the adventures they had together. A laugh escaped his mouth. 

'It was never a dull moment with them though,’ Tord felt a tinge of contentment in his heart.

Tord made his way downstairs into the living room where Tom and Matt were sitting on the couch while Edd was standing in front of them, waiting for the last member of the group to join in.

“So what's this all about?” Tord asked, his voice laced in a Norwegian accent.

“What?! Seriously guys. It's Halloween. We should be outside trick or treating and-”

“Edd, aren't we a little too old for trick or treating?” Tom cut him off with a straight-faced, earning a gasp from the now shocked green hoodie guy.

“Too old for trick or treating. Never!” Edd glared at Tom as he brought his face nearer to the eyeless man, causing Tom to sigh in defeat. Tom knew that arguing with Edd would change nothing since Edd is always adamant when it comes to anything that he put his thought into. Edd straightened up his body, continuing where he left of.

“No. It's never too late for free candy. Plus, there's a house down the street giving out free cola!”

“No way, free candy and cola!” Matt interrupted excitedly. “Come on, guys! It's going to be fun, just like old times, and it's not like we're doing anything else for that matter. Just one problem, Edd. We don't have any costumes to wear,”

“Never fear, Matt old buddy, I have the costume right here,” out of nowhere Edd took out four costumes from behind him. Edd were holding out a cat, a swan, a koala and a lion costume as three pair of eyes widened and wondered, how in Eddsworld did he do that? Magic.

“Suit up guys, I’m going to choose the cat costume. I’ll be just like Ringo,” Edd looked at his pet cat, Ringo, sleeping in her cat bed. In one swift movement, he was in his costume.

“Hey guys, how do I look? Do I look cat-tastic?” Edd poses in front of his friends. Tom groaned.

“What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?” Tom groaned even louder as he facepalmed, making a slap noise with Tord’s laughter fills the living room. Matt, on the other hand, was mesmerized by the swan costume as he picked it up and danced in delight.

“It's perfect for me,”

“Isn't it purr-fect?” Edd interjected with his cat face on.

“Edd, don't ruin this for me,” Matt said before he wore the costume. Matt scurried to a nearby mirror, admiring himself in the swan costume.

“I look absolutely gorgeous!” Matt shrieked like a little girl after getting a barbie doll for her birthday. Edd cheered happily for his friend while Tord chose the lion costume. Tord suited up. The costume was practically an orange-colour pants and furry hoodie.

“Hmm… It's comfortable. How do I look, Edd?”

“You got to be roaring me. Get it roar,”

“Haha, yes Edd, roar,” Tord tried to roar like a lion but failed. Edd, Matt and Tord laughed it off except for Tom, still not moving from the couch. The friends in costume stared at Tom with an expression of 'What about you Tom’.

“No I'm not joining this. The last costume looked ridiculous. You guys can't make me go to this lame trick or treating,” annoyed by his friends shenanigans, Tom stood up. Three of them looked at each other and then, with large grins plastered their faces, eyes back on Tom, walking closer to him.

“No, don't you dare guys,” unknowingly, Tom starts to walk backwards until he was cornered like a mouse.

“This won't hurt a bit,” with the last costume in Edd’s hands, Tord and Matt grabbed Tom’s arms. Tom’s screams filled the house.

~ One struggling montage later ~

Edd, Matt and Tord backed away from their handiwork, admiring it actually. Even though the top part of the koala costume kind of got torn due to Tom’s hair, Steve, it was still an accomplishment.

“Good job, everyone. We're finally complete!” Edd posed a victory pose, excited by their collaborative achievement. Matt supported Edd while Tord smiled it away.

“I hate all of you. Huh, fine, I can't get out of this anyway. One question, do I look fat in this?”

“Indubitably,” Matt answered with a smile. Tom sighed heavily to his honest answer with narrowed eyes looking straight at Matt.

“Come on, Thomas, it's only tonight, for Edd,” Tord said with a smile.

“Whatever, sunshine lollipops,” Tord looked at Tom, unpleased. Only for Tom to counter with a laugh.

“Everyone ready? Oh, wait! I forgot to give you guys this to fill it up with your candies,” out of nowhere, Edd took out four jack-o-lantern-shaped bags from behind him, again. It was distributed among all four of them except for Tom. He gave his to Tord which made Tord happier with extra candies at his disposal.

“Right, time for… Operation Candy Taker 5, Ringo lead the way!” Edd ordered at his cat. Ringo answered with a meow as she lead the group outside into the cold wind of October. All four of them followed Ringo to their first house which was across the street. Edd knocked on the door.

“Trick or treat!” Edd, Matt and Tord yelled except for Tom. Only whispers came from him.

“There's no one inside,” whispered the person on the other side of the door.

“It seems like no one is inside,” said Matt looking back at his friends.

“Duh, it clearly says so,” Tom huffed.

“So, what should we do now, Edd?” Tord asked Edd, who seemed to be awfully quiet for the moment. Edd turned to the others with a mischievous grin, taking out several toilet paper rolls from his back.

“Are guys thinking what I'm thinking?” The mischievous grin was contagious as each and everyone of them got it on their face, even Tom. No one ignores trick or treaters on Halloween night. No one. Tonight will be a BLAST. Tord took out a hand grenade from his hoodie pocket. 

'Here we go again’.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
